Virtue
by ShadowLi19
Summary: Trouble seemed to follow her like a shadow. She was Sirius' sister, his best friend, almost exactly like him in traits, and yet she'd been put in Slytherin.' A ghost from the past returns, for better or worse.
1. Chapter 1

Virtue

I don't own Harry Potter

Chapter One

_"No!"_

_"Stop!"_

_"You can't do this!"_

Nymphadora Tonks gasped, sitting straight up in her bed. The image of the ebony haired woman came to mind, and she surpressed a scream.

Satsuna Black had been her favorite cousin, a best friend, a great teacher, and... She'd always managed to smile, no matter how bad things got.

And things always got bad for Satsuna. Trouble seemed to follow her like a shadow. She was Sirius' sister, his best friend, almost exactly like him in traits, and yet she'd been put in Slytherin. The only reason she was never looked down apon was because she was stronger than any of the Slytherins, weather they were three years ahead of her or in her year.

The only times Nymphadora had actually seen her cry were when Remus showed up bruised and battered after a full moon or a fight, and when Serena Lupin had been killed.

Nymphadora had been too young to understand Serena's death at the time, and Satsuna tried to hide the tears from her. Nymphadora would never forget the lesson Remus gave her after the funeral, or when she saw Remus holding Satsuna's battered body after she jumped off the roof of the Lupin home.

Nymphadora rolled onto her side, staring at her hands. Satsuna had been killed when Nymphadora had been nine. She hadn't even started her first year when the Black family had lost the woman.

Sirius lost it after that. It was no wonder that they suspected him more than most. He'd come from the Black Clan, after all, a family that had been under Voldermort's control for generations.

Nymphadora had heard Remus up late one night, talking to Sirius.

_"Wonder what Umbra would say, knowing her favorite brother had been in Azakaban."_

Sirius had smiled at this, as Nymphadora recalled. He'd run a hand through his hair, staring at the fire.

_"She'd probably beat me into oblivion. But knowing Satsuna, she'd most likely be proud that I managed to keep sane."_

Satsuna had been an unregistered animagi, she'd been changing into a wolf and back since before they'd started Hogwarts.

"You thinking about her again?" Nymphadora smiled to herself, looking at Serena as she perched herself on the window. Remus couldn't even figure out how she and Sirius had returned to life.

"I suppose everyone thinks about her every now and then." Nymphadora whispered back. Serena nodded, staring out the window. Serena looked exactly like the pictures Sirius and Remus had shown her of the young Lupin witch.

"The nightmares still haven't stopped?" Serena asked, hugging a knee to her chest as her other leg swung in a half circle.

Nymphadora began to shake her head then remembered that Serena couldn't see her. "No, they haven't."

"We'll have to see if Molly can do anything about that." Serena said, before turning her head to Nymphadora and smiling. "Go back to sleep, nightmares usually only attack once a night."

Nymphadora was shocked at how much Serena sounded like a little girl talking to her baby sister, but lay back and closed her eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Virtue

I don't own Harry Potter

Chapter Two

She didn't scream as the mark was burnt onto her. She barely opened her mouth as the creature held the wand to the back of her neck. Not so much as a whimper of pain escaped her.

She instantly wondered why Regulus had been crying when he'd gotten the mark. Then again, not many of the Black family had her tolerance for pain.

A low moan of pleasure escaped her lips. Suddenly she remembered where she and Bella had gotten their craziness from.

"Ow!" Serena turned an expecting eye to Bill as he hit his knee on the table. "Where's Charlie?"

"He's talking to Tonks." With that, she turned her eyes back down to her book. Bill frowned, looking at her.

Serena was sitting in a kitchen chair, leaning back on two legs with her tennis shoes hooked under the ledge of the table. Molly had given up trying to talk any sense into Sirius and Serena since they'd shown up.

"You're not careful you'll fall." He said, she didn't even blink. "I'm not as clumsy as Nymphadora, you know."

Bill opened his mouth, but closed it. "And pouting doesn't do anything for you, Bill."

This time the mouth stayed open.

"You don't get it, Remus! We have to do something about this!" Nymphadora started, ignoring Charlie as he looked at her.

"Andromeda said Bellatrix was at her house, and acting sane! You should know that Bella only acts sane when Satsuna's around!" Sirius growled.

"Merlin's Sake, the last time I actually saw Aunt Bella sane was when she and Satsuna where over for my nineth birthday!" Nymphadora said. "Isn't it possible that Serena's plan had a flaw in it!"

Remus looked skeptical. You wanted someone to doubt Serena's plans, Remus wasn't the guy to go to.

"Isn't it! Messing with the Cosmic Balance is something serious, it could have brought back Satsuna due to her being practicly fused to Sirius' soul." Four heads turned to stare at Serena, who'd picked up on their conversation. She was looking at Sirius with an apoligectic look on her face.

Bellatrix Lestrange giggled with glee as she bounced from one heel to the other. She stared down at the face of Satsuna.

"The group's finally back togather!" She giggled, watching Satsuna look up from her book. "Bella, please calm down."

Bellatrix obliged, plopping down next to her cousin. "My brother died, didn't he, Bella?"

Bella nodded, not thinking about the fact that she'd been the one to kill Sirius Black. She knew that Satsuna would be able to smell a lie, and if she'd told that Bella had killed him, then Satsuna would surely try to go against the Dark Lord the same way Regulus Black had tried to.

But then, Satsuna wasn't as weak as her little brother, she'd defy Voldermort and live to tell. She'd have the mark burnt off her body and it would not kill her.

Bella couldn't let that happen.

"That's it then, we'll have to go to my mother's." Nymphadora mummered, glaring at Sirius.


End file.
